the_southpawfandomcom-20200214-history
Ali
Ali is a survivor of the outbreak who joins Brian's group. He is often considered to be the leader of the group, though his authority is somewhat undermined by Shahbaz. Pre-Infection Before the outbreak, Ali went to school with Shahbaz. The day the infected reached his location, Ali was in a public library looking at books. Post-Infection Part 1 Just after the wolves arrived at the library, Ali employed hand-to-hand combat to fend off the attackers. After doing so, he saw that Abby, her parents, Peter, Sophie, and Tim needed assistance. He took a moment to consider his options, resulting in the deaths of Abby's parents. After rescuing the rest of them, the group of five made for a nearby hotel (Riverside Suites). There they stayed, scavenging what they could from nearby stores. Three months later, following a botched supply run, the group was chased back to the hotel by a group of wolves. The survivors barely managed to hold their own, and this caused Ali to decide to pull up the stakes and move the group to a safer location. Not long after, Ali found Shahbaz in an abandoned supermarket. Ali's group merged with Brian's, and all of them continued east. After the group reached Wichita, Ali found Ted hunting in the woods. He suggested that his group visit Ted's house, as the group's food supply had recently been ruined. This decision proved to be fatal, as Ted and his wife were revealed to be cannibals. After a scuffle that left Ted, Gloria, and Tim dead, the group was locked in a cellar full of decomposing bodies. They were not there for long, however, as Edgar came across them and let them out. He then joined the group and agreed to travel east with them. Shortly after his arrival, though, Edgar was killed by Walter, who thought the former to be a bandit. Ultimately, this resulted in Ali's group recieving extra supplies. When Adam slipped away from the group, Ali was particularly adamant about finding him. Peter talked him down, and the group soon came across Chris, Susan, and Puff. Ali, along with the group (excluding Chris and Susan) were then captured by the wolves and taken to Sweet Dreams Suites, despite Peter's actions, which only served to get himself and Adam (who turned out to be infected the whole time) killed. When Mark came to the survivors with a proposition, he first told Ali, who then ran it by the group. Jack learned of The Beta's betrayal, though, and also noticed that Jeff had escaped the room. When no-one confessed to Jeff's wherabouts, Jack broke both of Ali's legs. Ali claimed that Jeff was already long gone, and that Jack wouldn't be able to catch him. Enraged, Jack left the room, leaving Shahbaz to make leg-splints out of bedsheets and a curtain rod. That night, the group watched as Brian and Kelly were nearly subjected to The Machine, but were rescued by the actions of Kelly and Mark. Ali, along with the rest of the group (along with a disinfected Jack) was evacuated via Jeff's helicopter, though Shahbaz was forced to stay behind, and both Mark and Kelly were killed. Part 2 Ali was briefly seen accepting supplies from the Daybreak Colony following Edgar's death. Part 5 After the group arrived at the Tennessee safe zone, Brian, Jack, and Abby were taken into custody. The group stayed at the military base for three more days, and Ali managed to get proper medical treatment for his legs, though his left leg got severely infected and was scheduled to be amputated. After Brian inadvertently caused an outbreak, Ali was rescued by Sophie and Rhonda from the infirmary after nearly being killed by a wolf. The three were then able to meet up with Jack and Brian. Before they could escape, however, Ali was pinned down and bitten on his right leg by a transformed president. Jack tried to amputate, but was forced to stop when he saw several wolves quickly approaching. Ali was left to transform with an axe blade sticking out of his leg. Part 6 Ali was seen again, transformed and loyal to his new Alpha. He detested the survivors, citing the fact that they abandoned him for their own wellbeing. He was somewhat aggressive towards them, but was often halted by Wolfgang. Killed By * Shahbaz * The Omega (indirectly caused) * Himself (caused) During the assault on the survivors' camp, Ali slipped past the fighting and managed to breach their perimeter. He attacked and killed Cameron, whose pistol went off and shot Madeline. Shahbaz was able to tackle Ali, and he proceeded to slam Ali's head against the ground until the latter was dead. Victims *Possibly several members of The Pack *Several survivors (directly/ infected) *Cameron Lenhart *Madeline Shepherd (directly caused) Trivia *He is the only member of Brian's group to become fully infected and not disinfected *He is also Shahbaz's only named victim. Category:Infected Characters Category:Dead Characters